fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Panther Caroso (Future Timeline)
Panther Caroso is an anthropomorphic Panther in the Star Fox Series. He is second in command of Wolf O'Donnell's Star Wolf team, a group of mercenaries that rival Star Fox. He considers himself a "ladies cat, and is clearly head-over-heels for Krystal and Nikita. Despite this, he is a dangerous foe. History Specific details on his life prior to joining Star Wolf are unknown, although he had committed enough crimes and misdemeanors that the Cornerian authorities had been tracking him for decades, with his calling card being a rose. The latest intelligence, made some time prior to the Aparoid Invasion, indicated that Panther has joined Star Wolf. Aparoid Invasion Panther made his first appearance as the newest member of Star Wolf as taking the place of both Pigma and recently kicking him out for his Trust and Andrew Despite his hostile attitude towards the rest of the Star Fox team, he is overwhelmed by Krystal's beauty tries to flirt with her but she rejected his offer of flirtatious which however he became interest in Nikita from no temporary unknown reasons, causing him to reveal that the com record indicated that Pigma has fled to Fichina. Panther disappeared with the rest of his team for some time until the aparoid devastation of Corneria. A comment made by Panther during the battle of Corneria inferred that he occassionally frequented a cafe on the planet, and got angered that the aparoids totaled the cafe. His closing remarks leave him wishing for a "first class" meal. Panther and Star Wolf continued to support the Cornerians in their common struggle against the aparoids before the team vanished with the destruction of the Aparoid homeworld. as times went past he noticed that wolf wanted more information so he decided to order Andrew the kidnapped Nikita for temporary reasons of getting more information out of fox which he succeeded kidnapping her and eventually tried to seduce her she rejected him realizing that she is in love with another man realizing it was his rival Fox after hours of being insulted Panther was watching the tape made sexual reference while sexual jerking off to her and krystal however when received the message from Nikita Fox became completely angry at his rival for letting andross nephew hurt her but after she tell her teammates what happened Panther discover only did she left something behind which it was a replica of herself. killing offspring Panther and his teammates continue their killing offspring and even killed a lot of citizens and fighting Fox's teammates however he became very upset with Nikita's replica Azumi for killing krystal. personality Panther is a smooth-talking Playboy who however gives woman flowers to return there desire sexual feeling for unknown reasons however he shows that have a violent side in battle with unknown to his history he was chosen by wolf to be his new team mate for star wolf to take down Star Fox however he has sexual desire feelings for Krystal and to Nikita for unknown reasons according to her teammates and became completely sexual amuse by Nikita's sexual tortured on the video and even completely masturbate to it but he became very negative angry at her evil replica for killing Krystal. Category:Evil Characters Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Villains Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Nikkikikizelons